Tradition
by Gold-Bunni-123
Summary: It's Christmas! It's time for everyone to celebrate! The way that these teens celebrate it is a bit odd, but everyone enjoys it anyways! Fruitcake is eaten, presents are opened, and two specific people decide to celebrate Christmas under the mistletoe. I know it's a bit late, but MERRY CHRISTMAS !


**I haven't updating anything for so long, sorry about that! My baby cousin thought my laptop was a toy and started jumping on it. The screen was cracked all over -.- Babies are cute, but they're a real pain in the neck too.**

**NOTE: My OC's in tis story :3 DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT PERMISSION PLEASE! P.S. Summer is me, and Saku represents one of my best friends; I just changed her look and name.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"MAKA! I got this new Christmas outfit for you that will WOW Kid!" Blair burst into her room with what looked like a shopping bag.

Maka started panicking. Whenever Blair gave her an outfit, it would be revealing and slutty 99.99% of the time. There wasn't a single time where Blair gave her something normal.

**_Flashback_  
**  
_It was the middle of Summer. It was about 90 degrees or so outside. Maka stuck with her decision of staying on the sidelines and reading, so she didn't really bring a swimsuit with her. All she brought was a tank top and a skirt._

_As Maka was packing what they needed, Blair came into her room with a small bag._

_"Hey, Maka, I heard that you didn't want to go swimming. Just in case you did, I brought you a bikini!" Blair pulled a tiny green bikini out of her bag. It looked like it only covered the necessary parts. It was so small; you couldn't even tell that it was a bikini if you looked at it from a distance._

_"It will make every single guy on the beach rush to your side!" Blair yelled. After a few moments, Maka took the opportunity to throw the bikini out the window._

_**Flashback end**_

As soon as the flashback was over, Blair took out a red ruffled skirt with white cotton at the ends of it. This wasn't even the whole outfit, and Maka already started to make faces.

The next thing she took out was a red spaghetii strap top that ended JUST below her chest, kind of like a bra. White cotton was at the end of that too. There was a cotton ball that was right in the middle of the chest. Maka began to crawl under her bed while Blair pulled the rest out.

The next thing was a pair of red and white striped stockings that ended above the knee. The last thing that Blair had in the bag was a pair of red ribbons to tie Maka's hair with.

There were no shoes. The purple-haired cat thought that it would look better with just the stockings to cover her feet.

"Maka?" Blair looked under the bed.

The meister crawled out from under the bed. "Thanks Blair, but I'll pass on the offer."

"NO PASSING! If you don't want to wear it, I'll make you wear it! Besides, you're not the only one I have to dress! I bought stuff for Liz, Patty and Tsubaki too!"

* * *

After a few hours, Blair managed to get all of the girls in one spot and force them into their clothes. Blair literally ripped all the clothes off of them; this left them with no other choice. The cat didn't do it alone though. She invited Summer and Saku to help her. Tsubaki, Maka, Liz, and Patty all wore the same thing. The only thing Maka wore that was different was the pair of red ribbons in her hair.

Summer had waist length brown hair and brown eyes. Saku had shoulder length pink hair and blue eyes. They wore their own clothes. Luckily, Blair allowed them to keep those clothes.

Summer had a white dress shirt with a black tie and a black mini skirt. She also had black sneakers.

Saku was in a long sleeved, pink dress with a picture of cotton candy on it. The bottom of the dress ended around the spot that Summer's skirt ended. She wore pink sneakers along with her outfit.

The boys weren't forced to dress as anything. They wore their usual attire.

Saku, Summer, Liz and Blair all had a mischievous plan. They would hang a mistletoe over the spot where Kid and Maka would most likely be. Black*Star was also in the plan. If someone besides Kid went under the mistletoe, Black*Star would shove that other person away and push Kid under the mistletoe.

The blue-haired meister was hesitant at first, but Saku gave him a $50 bill. Saku would do anything for them to pair up. She wanted them to end up like the couple in her Shoujo Manga.

It was about time for their little party to start, so Blair, Summer and Saku had to push the girls out of the room. Patty wasn't really a problem since she ran out of the room by herself.

Maka, Tsubaki and Liz had to be pushed though. Maka was pushed by Summer, Liz was pushed by Saku, and Tsubaki was pushed by Blair.

Soul and Black*Star both fell over with nosebleeds. Kid was too busy trying to fix a crooked photo to notice the girls.

Saku-the-otaku left Liz and went to smack some sense into the young Reaper.

She smacked him 7 times and then turned him around.

"Saku! Smack me again! You only smacked me seven times! Make it eight!" Kid yelled.

The pink-haired girl smacked him once more, with enough force to spin him around.

* * *

The party still had some things to be done. The mistletoe wasn't hung up yet, and the fruitcake needed to be prepared. They also needed to decide who would put the star on the tree.

Summer had the mistletoe in her pocket. She was waiting for just the right moment to hang it up.

It was actually time for the fruitcake. Maka delivered it to the kitchen table.

"MAKA! Can I cut it? PLEASE?!" Blair asked.

"Fine, just make the pieces equal," Maka said. Before anyone could eat it, There had to be equal slices. As the blonde girl left the kitchen, Blair started carving hearts on the cake. Inside two of the hearts, Blair wrote 'K+M'.

Those two specific slices of fruitcake were supposed to be delivered to Kid and Maka.

Just as soon as the cake was set on the table, Crona came in through the door.

"H-hi. Sorry I was l-l-late, I was helping M-M-Marie make Christmas cards for everyone." Crona sat down next to Patty, who was jumping on the couch.

"It's fine, Crona!" Maka came into the room. She got use to the clothes Blair forced her into, but she still didn't like them.

Ragnarok came out of Crona's back and shoved the fruit cake into his giant mouth. "Hey, make me another one!"

"THAT WAS MY FRUITCAKE!" Summer and Black*Star yelled.

Before either of them could hit Ragnarok, he sank into Crona's back.

Summer, Saku, Liz and Blair huddled up.

"So, what's plan B?" Liz asked. They all kept suggesting ideas until Summer came up with a great one.

"The next thing we have to do is put the star on the tree, right? I noticed that Maka is a bit shorter than the tree, so she needs some help to put the star on top. We'll make Kid carry her!"

* * *

"Time to put the star on the tree!" Saku yelled.

"How about we just skip to the presents?" Soul was already getting tired of the traditional stuff already. He just wanted to see what he got.

Patty jumped onto Soul and yelled, "TRADITION!"

"PATTY! Get off me!"

Saku handed the star to Maka.

Summer was still planning where and when to put the mistletoe. Blair was looking for a spot as well.

"I don't think I'm tall enough..." Maka tried to reach the top of the tree, but failed. they got a really big tree this year, so it wasn't really surprising that she couldn't reach the top.

"I'll get a chair, Maka!" Tsubaki stated.

Black*Star looked at the chair Tsubaki was about to get. "But that chair is broken." The blue-haired meister pointed at the chair Tsubaki was reaching for.

She examined the chair for a moment. "I don't see and fractures on it."

Black*Star threw the chair out the open window. He watched it fall into a pile of snow.

"Um...what chair?" He needed to follow every action of the plan in order to keep his $50 bill.

Saku gave a signal to Summer.

The brunette pushed Kid next to Maka.

"Hey, Kid, why don't you help Maka up?" Blair suggested.

"Will it wrinkle my clothes?" Kid stated.

"No you sissy, now go help her!" She pushed him a little more. If he didn't listen to her, Blair would have Summer tell him that they know his secret.

Kid lifted Maka up by the waist.

"What are you doing?!" Maka looked under Her to see the young Shinigami.

"I'm helping you. Now, when you put the star on the tree, make sure it's perfect and precise!"

"If you look under my skirt, I'll break every single bone in your body!"

"I won't look! All I'm asking you to do is place the star perfectly!" Kid wasn't even slightly tempted to look.

Maka placed to star on the top of the tree. Liz sent a signal to Summer. They both took action.

Summer rushed over and flipped Maka's red skirt from behind. Liz locked Summer inside a closet so she'd be safe...for now.

Maka's face was red enough to rival a tomato. Kid's was equally red. He passed out with a major nosebleed, just like the other two boys. Crona just started shaking.

The blonde meister was banging on the closet door. "SUMMER! When you get out, I'll Maka-chop you into next week!"

* * *

Summer managed to get out unharmed. She joined everyone for presents.

"So who's opening their present first?" Tsubaki asked.

"I will!" Soul rushed to his box. Everyone decided to leave the presents from anonymous people.

When he opened his box, it was empty. "Ok, what kind of joke is this?"

Black*Star already took the video game out of the box earlier. he was surprised that nobody noticed.

Summer lifted up a box that was supposed to go to Saku. She gave it to her friend. When Saku opened her box, there were series and series of Shoujo Manga.

"EEEEEK! I got what I wished for! YAY!" Saku already knew it was from Summer.

Saku threw a rectangular box at Summer. It was a brand new laptop. She made a shriek similar to Saku's. Both of them discussed their gifts while everyone else had yet to receive their gifts.

Liz received a gigantic make-up pack from Kid.

Patty got a stuffed giraffe that was almost as tall as her. This was from Kid too.

Tsubaki got a rare flower that only bloomed once every decade and was known to never wilt. It was from Black*Star and Liz.

Soul got a video game, which, thanks to Black*Star, was already taken out. It was from Maka.

Black*Star got a training sword from Tsubaki.

Kid got a hand mirror, which was the exact opposite of what he wanted. Kid wished for the asymmetrical Sanzu Lines to disappear from his head. Instead of that, he got a mirror. Now he was able to look at his asymmetrical self whenever he wanted. This gift ended in a tantrum. It was all thanks to Patty and Soul.

Crona got a pile of giraffe drawings. Thanks to Patty again.

Maka got the final gift from under the tree. It was for her. The box was much smaller than the boxes everyone else got.

She gently unwrapped the gift. She found a beautiful necklace inside.

The string was made out of gold silk. The main gem was an emerald that was made to be shaped like a heart. It looked very expensive. She only knew one person who could afford something like this.

"OH MY DEATH, LOOK AT MAKA'S PRESENT!" Saku's eyes lit up as she saw the necklace. It was from Kid. Blair and Liz helped him pick it out. Almost everyone gathered around her.

Kid and Soul were in a silent stare-down. Kid was smirking, while Soul had his murderous face on.

* * *

Tsubaki was baking another fruitcake to replace the one that Ragnarok ate. While she baked, everyone else just sat around the table.

Summer hung the mistletoe somewhere around the Christmas tree. It would make for a more romantic setting.

Everyone was having their own little conversation. Soul and Blair were having a little talk about tradition.

"I think tradition is for uncool people," Soul firmly stated.

"No it isn't! Tradition is fun! Nya~!"

Tsubaki finished the cake and brought it to the table.

Soul wandered under the mistletoe, fully aware of what he was trying to do. Maka was fixing an ornament on the tree.

When she got up, she was under the mistletoe with her weapon partner.

"Um..." Maka was unsure of what to do.

"Hey, Maka, we're under the mistletoe..."

"I know..."

"You know how the tradition works right?"

She nodded. It was that exact moment that Blair decided to butt in.

"Soul, didn't you say that tradition is uncool~?" Blair seemed to have won this battle.

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

Maka leaned in for the kiss. Liz, Summer, Saku and Blair all gave the same signal to Black*Star.

"SORRY BUDDY!" Black*Star charged at his friend. He pushed Soul out of the way and shoved the Shinigami in front of Maka.

They ended up kissing instead. Both of them were surprised, but neither wanted to pull away, so they continued.

This action was followed by a bunch of squirms from all the girls. Patty was the only girl who wasn't squirming. She was too distracted by her giant giraffe.

Black*Star faced Summer. "So...do I get to keep the $50?"

"Of course! But try anything funny, and I'll take it back." She shot him a deadly glare.

The girls got even louder when Kid put the necklace around her neck. He wastraying to put it on perfectly, making sure he didn't mess up. Nobody really understood how you could put a necklace on Stthe wrong way. It would probably be wrong if you put it around your toe.

About an hour later, everyone was in their own little conversation again.

"Screw you. I hate tradition," Soul stated.

"Well, I love tradition. Not as much as I love symmetry, though," Kid responded.

Before Kid left, he took the mistletoe home with him. Liz yelled at him the moment that they set foot into their house.

The older Thompson gun smirked. "You're welcome, Kid! You could have at least said Thank you for what we did!"

Kid sighed. "Thank you, Liz."

* * *

**First holiday fic :D Took some time though. I know It's a bit late. Even though I don't celebrate it, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I wish I said that when it was actually Christmas :P**


End file.
